


Heaven as witness

by thedarkmoon



Series: Kinktober 2019 [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crying, Exhibitionism, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 15:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20876570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedarkmoon/pseuds/thedarkmoon
Summary: Ed finds out what Roys day job is





	Heaven as witness

**Author's Note:**

> Cool, so this is set in the same universe as the last one. Kinktober, kinda out of order for the list I'm using, today's prompt was public. Personally, public sex is a squick for me so this isn't straight public sex but it kinda is so. Again, Ed is above age. Enjoy! (Also this isn't set in actual Vegas, but a Vegas like place.)

What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas.

***

It’d taken Roy ages to convince Ed to come along with him. It was the autumn recess for the semester, and while normally Ed would have normally ridden the bus all the way back to Central City to be with his brother and Winry, Roy mentioned that he had a business trip to a ritzy casino town to the east. And he’d asked Ed if he wanted to come. And then convinced him to.

Ed still didn’t know exactly why he’d said yes, because party towns had never really been his thing, especially not after he’d returned to civilian life. He didn’t even attend college parties, the smoke and too loud music made him nauseous, and he’d never been much of a drinker anyways. Preferred hanging around cafes, or going to pubs in the early hours to gorge himself on greasy burgers and fried fish and slip out before the drinking patrons got started. But, Ed supposed, he said yes, because Roy said business. And he wanted to know what exactly that was.

***

The hotel was plush, not the most expensive on the strip but definitely up there, with towering glass going so far up it made him dizzy to look. Roy was all smooth confidence, guiding Ed through the lobby and check in with discreet nudges and a hand at the small of his back. And at the elevator, instead of going to one of the more reasonable levels, he pressed the third to last button. The third to last floor, of probably forty. Roy was intending to kill Ed, for sure.

“Ok, ok, I know this isnt probably anything you were anticipating, but I just need you to trust me, ok?” Roy said as the went into the room, which was furnished with a small seating area, a fucking dining area and kitchenet with a  _ stove _ , and the biggest bed Ed has ever seen. 

His voice, which had dried up somewhere around floor twenty, finally decided to work again and Ed managed to croak out, “What are you, some kind of hooker?” before his brian caught up and he clamped a hand over his mouth, eyes saucer wide as Roy turned around.

His expression, though, wasn’t offended, or even annoyed, instead Roy sauntered back, backing Ed up and caging him against the door. Pressed close like this, there was nowhere else for Ed to go, nowhere else besides Roy for him to look, though his eyes stayed firmly latched onto the button on the collar of Roy’s shirt rather than his face.

“No, because if I was, you wouldn’t be able to afford me, “ Roys breath was hot against Ed’s neck, and Ed look unseeing at the ceiling as he mouthed open hot kisses there as he continued, “I want you to come watch me tonight. Thats the real reason I wanted you to come.” He scraped his teeth along Ed’s collar bone, hard enough to bruise, and Ed let out a tiny whimper.

“That, and those windows over there,” Roy added as he stepped out of Ed’s space again. “I need to get ready. I’m sure there’s something on tv you’d want to watch?”

Ed, for the life of him, didn’t understand what Roy meant about the windows.

***

Ed felt out of place and out of depth sitting at the tiny table in the VIP section of the club, drinking something fruity but sans alcohol because the waitress wouldn’t let him get away with just water. The lights around him pulsed different colors and the music was loud, though there wasn’t anyone on the stage yet. The stage, which had a pole. Like the ones stripper used. Ed was beginning to understand exactly what Roy did, but it didn’t make seeing the man in the flesh punched him in the gut any less.

Roy, walked out onstage, perfect military step, with the most imperfect uniform clinging to his hips. If you could even call it a uniform, just a pair of the royal blue and gold trimmed trousers and a standard issue under tank. Ed’s pants suddenly felt very, very tight.

Ed forgot about the music, forgot about the lights, forgot how to  _ breathe _ , watching Roy work the pole, watching the way his ass moved in those pants, the way you could see his six pack with the way the shirt clung to his abs. Ed felt his insides combust as he watched Roy shake his ass, to the screaming delight of what were probably hundreds of women below. 

Ed could feel himself flushing, and if the waitress’s look way anything to go by when she came by to give him another drink, he knew he must look it too. Eds skin felt on fire, just from watching Roy shake his hips. When he took off his shirt, Ed was gone, lost to the music and hormones coursing through his veins.

After, Roy came back into the VIP section, hair sweaty and his skin glowing. Ed didn’t resist when he pulled him in for a kiss, feeling the heat pouring off of him, seeping in Ed’s very bones.It was messy, sloppy, and Ed didn’t know how much more of this he could take.

“Like what you see?” Roy asked, voice loud in Eds ear to be heard over the music. Onstage there was someone else working the pole, a tall woman with skin like the night, her clothes like jewels against her skin. But Ed only had eyes for Roy. He nodded, leaning closer to feel the heat coming off Roy again.

“Wanna get out of here? The noise is giving me a headache.” Roy said, standing and pulling Ed with him. Ed had never been more grateful to be following someone else.

The air outside was cool, almost frigid after the heat inside the club. Roy had talked to someone on the way out, got an envelope and their jackets, and he pulled Ed close again, kissing him out in the open, touching him in places that made him blush as he helped him into his jacket. Ed liked to think he was a capable man, but in these moments, when Roy decided to take control of everything, he just gave in, let himself be cared for.

***

Back in the hotel room, Roy had left Ed to his own thoughts, ducking into the bathroom to shower. Ed was sitting in one of the chairs in the seating area, facing the windows, looking out at the glittering lights. He kept replaying the night over in his mind, his one hand absently coming to cup his dick through his pants idly, sending sparks skittering across his too tight nerves. He hadn’t expected that to be what Roy did, how he made the bulk of his money, obvious from the bulging envelope and the fact that a good third of the crowd left after his routine. Ed shuddered, remembering the crowd, thinking about all of those people, screaming for Roy. And Ed was the one he took back to his room.

Ed heard the water shut off and his hand flew off his dick as if he’d been burned. They’d never talked about it, and the past summer he hadn’t kept it, but when Ed was seeing Roy, he didn’t touch himself. It felt wrong, when Roy gave him everything he ever wanted. 

Roy came up behind him, draped damp arms over the back of the chair to lean idly against it, and Ed could see in the windows reflection that he hadn’t bothered putting clothes on again. It made his throat dry, and he suddenly wished he hadn’t stopped touching himself as his dick throbbed.

“Hey you,” Roy said, fingers idly pulling Ed’s hair from the messy bun he’d put it in before they left for the club, “Are we ok? I know, I probably should've warned you, but I figured it’d be better just letting you see.”

Ed swallowed, once, twice, before he managed to find his voice. “I-uh, I probably wouldn’t have come if you told me. I-uh, I wasn’t expecting that and uh-” He broke off, scrambling to find the words because it was all coming out wrong and he didn’t know how to fix it, blind to the slow expression pulling across Roy’s face.

“Oh,” Roy said quietly, like a revelation, “You’re embarrassed, aren’t you? Embarrassed, because you liked it, a lot.”

Ed coughed, face flushing bright red as he watched Roy in the window come around the chair, all commanding presence even without clothes on. He let himself be pulled upright, let Roy sit down in his chair and stood between his legs as Roy began to slowly undress him. Thats when it dawned on Ed what Roy had meant about the windows.

Roy laughed as Ed’s head snapped around to look behind him, and even Ed could tell that the expression on his face was like bambi, eyes wide and mouth open. Roy pushed the shirt off Ed’s shoulders without pause, and moved to his belt, working it open before pausing.

“I, uh, think it’d be obvious, at this point, but I want to fuck you in front of the windows, if thats ok?” Roy asked, hand gentle on Ed’s face as he turned it back round to face him. Ed swallowed, feeling the lust curl deep in his belly as he thought about seeing the lights spread out below him, Roy behind him, taking him where everyone could see. He dropped his eyes low.

“Please, sir?”

Roy grinned, and then unceremoniously stripped Ed out of every last stitch of clothing, standing up to crowd him back towards the glass wall, pressing him up and against the cold glass. He moaned brokenly, imagining how it would look to someone below, if they weren’t so high up. Here though, nothing stood between them and the stars, and he could feel their eyes on his skin.

“Was thinking about you, the entire time I was on stage, thinking about this,” Roy said, kissing Ed between words, pulling at his one thigh until it was wrapped around his hip, “Thinking about getting you all open and wet and pressing you against the glass so that everyone could see.”

Ed moaned again, standing on his tiptoes to try and get Roys dick catching along his ass, rubbing between his cheeks. He didn’t care how desperate he seemed, now that he was here, he wanted it, wanted to be put on display and watched even if it was only by the heavens.

Roy stepped back for a moment, pressing Ed’s hands up against the glass in silent command to stay put, and returned with a bottle of lube, already spilling it on his fingers, warming it as he came back. He grabbed Ed’s thigh with his clean hand, pressing it up as far as it would go, fingers reaching back and pressing one in in one smooth slide. Ed moaned again, feeling the stretch in his glutes more than the burn of the finger. 

Roy opened him up like that, one leg pressed tightly to the glass, supporting most of his weight and he plundered Ed’s mouth. Ed was soaring, somewhere amongst the stars. He barely registered when Roy pulled his fingers out, needing more than one prompt before he opened his eyes, glassy and full.

“How do you want me, Ed? Like this, or do you want them to see your face?”Roy asked, palm warm against Ed’s cheek, grounding him.

“”I-, i uh,” Ed hid his face against that hand, squeezing his eyes shut, “I want them to see me, sir.” Roy tsked at his quiet voice, but didn’t make him repeat himself, instead lowered Ed’s leg and with hands on his hips, turned him around, bending him at the waist so his forearms were pressed against the glass, the tip of his dick brushing the glass, smudging it with precum with every twitch of his hips.

When Roy finally sank into him, Ed screamed, causing Roy to clamp a hand firmly over his mouth as he fed his dick, inch by inch, maddeningly slowly into his ass. Once he was fully seated, the hand around his mouth turned to probing fingers, and Ed opened his mouth willingly, letting Roy press his fingers all the way to the back of his throat.

“As much as I love to hear you,” Roy said, voice shaking as he kept himself still, “I really don't want to get kicked out, and you’re really loud.”

Ed moaned as best as he could around the fingers, getting spit everywhere. He moved back as best as he could, and he felt Roy withdraw, snapping his hips forward again, setting a brutal pace. Ed kept moaning around his fingers, sucking the best he could, tears gathering at the corners of his eyes, and letting go, back into the stars as he was fucked.

“Can you imagine, though? What they would see, on the ground, you spread around my dick, taking it from both ends?” Roy whispered in his ear, moving his fingers, making Ed gag. “They would be able to tell you were begging me for it, see how much you wanted it. Does that make you embarrassed?”

Ed’s face flushed, and as Roy kept fucking him just the way he liked, he felt his orgasm approaching. He tried thrusting his hips forward against the glass, whining low in his throat when the cold glass made his dick ache. Behind him, Roy chuckled.

“Of course you’re embarrassed, you were embarrassed just being in a strip club. I could feel your eyes following me as I left you there, that look on your face like a base bunny watching her man leave. That's what you were, right? Just a base bunny, waiting for someone to fuck you and make you theirs.” Ed could feel Roy’s hips starting to falter, the way the thrusts weren’t quite timed anymore. He sucked harder, tried to move his hips, anything to get closer to his own orgasm.

“Hold on, hold on,” Roy murmured against Ed’s neck, raising goosebumps on Ed’s shoulders as he gently pulled his fingers from his mouth, “You gotta be quiet, ok, here, let me-” And he finally got his hand, wet with Ed’s own saliva around Ed’s dick, slick and perfect. Ed whined through his nose, grtting his teeth to keep his mouth shut.

“Shit, shit, shit,” He felt Roys hips stuttered and still, his hand working furiously over Ed’s cock, “Come for me, Ed. Come on.” And Ed was gone, vision whiting out, teeth making audible noises as he kept his mouth shut. Ed’s come made a wet sound as it splattered against the window, and it made him flush again, feeling the eyes of heaven on him.

Dimly, Ed felt Roy shift behind him, withdraw and grab something from the coffee table and press it against his ass as he guided him carefully to the bed. Ed almost protested, wanting to at least get clean before laying down, but as soon as he was off his feet he realized how much his legs were trembling.

Roy disappeared for a moment, and Ed heard him in the bathroom, running water, and he came back with a damp towel and cleaned Ed gently. Once he was done, he helped him under the covers before going to the other side and climbing in as well, pulling Ed close to tuck him under his chin. Ed could feel the tears prick at his eyes, and Roy was shushing him as they fell softly.

“Hey, its ok. You’re wonderful Ed, you did beautifully,” Roy murmured, stroking his back gently as his tears started to dry. Ed snuggled closer, suddenly exhausted.

“Thank you.” He managed, feeling sleep drawing close.

“You’re welcome.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I just wanted to say here at the end that Ed isn't crying because anything is wrong or whatever, some subs are just super teary after sex and thats how he's probably gonna be in this 'verse so. Find me on [tumblr](https://starlovespatrick.tumblr.com/)


End file.
